Jace y Clary, su noche de pasión
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Neona4. Lo que hubiera pasado si Simon jamás hubiera salido de la habitación e interrumpido a Jace y Clary. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **La increíble y frustrante historia es de _**Cassandra Clare**_, el sexy one shot es de **Neona4** y la traducción es mía, con permiso de la autora, claro :)

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta. Ella se apoyó contra la pared junto a esta, mirándolo. —Gracias por el picnic de cumpleaños, —dijo, tratando de mantener un tono neutral.

Él parecía renuente a soltar su mano. — ¿Vas a dormir?

_Solamente está siendo cortés,_ —se dijo a sí misma. Pero era Jace. Nunca era cortés. Decidió responder la pregunta con otra pregunta. — ¿No estás tú cansado?

Su voz era baja. —Jamás he estado más despierto.

Se inclinó para besarla, sosteniéndole la cara con la mano que tenía libre. Sus labios se tocaron, ligeros al principio, y después con una fuerte presión. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Clary se dio cuenta de que Simon estaba en su recámara. —Um… Simon se durmió en mi cama… —dijo, nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? —él preguntó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, —Me encantaría.

Después de un par de minutos, estaban en la puerta de la habitación de Jace. En el mismo momento en que la puerta se abrió, se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, besándose pasionalmente, como si fueran a morir si se separaban. Cuando finalmente fueron capaces de alejarse, se miraron a los ojos sin saber exactamente qué decir; tratando de recuperar la respiración. Jace le dio a Clary una mirada significativa '¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?' parecía decir. Ella asintió, sabía que este iba a ser el momento en el que finalmente perdiera su virginidad.

Jace se inclinó hacia delante, tumbando a Clary encima de su cama y él cerniéndose sobre ella. Lentamente la besó, sentía que si no era cuidadoso, podría romperse en millones de pedazos. Besó cada centímetro de su piel hacia su estómago, intentando que durara tanto como fuera posible. Mientras volvía a subir por su cuerpo, besándola, le levantó la camiseta azul cielo y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. Jace comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, simplemente no podía tener suficiente de ella, su piel era tan suave, pensó, quería embelesarla. Cientos de fantasías pasaron por su mente, todas las cosas que quería hacerle: atarla, tomarla de cada forma diferente, eran demasiadas para mencionarlas todas. También había unas cuantas que no eran en lo más mínimo sexuales. Cosas como solo sostener su mano en público, mostrarle al mundo que ella era de él, que él estaba con esta hermosa chica.

La confianza de Clary comenzó a aumentar, trató de quitarle la camiseta. Jace se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer y notó que estaba teniendo problemas para lograrlo. Eso lo hizo reír, le dio un beso para consolarla y se quitó la camiseta él solo. Lo siguiente en desaparecer fueron los shorts de Clary, los que combinaban con su camisa. —En realidad no había demasiado que quitar, — pensó, viendo que eran tan cortos. Le encantaba su piel suave, así que le fue besando las piernas al mismo tiempo que se los quitaba. Jace volvió a subir y comenzó a besarla en el cuello; eso la hizo soltar risitas, el paró y la miró.

—Lo siento, —dijo avergonzada, —tengo cosquillas. —se sonrojó. _Dios, qué bella es cuando se sonroja,_ pensó Jace.

De pronto Jace sintió manos en su cuerpo, era Clary desabrochando sus pantalones. Antes de que se diera cuenta, los tenía en sus tobillos. Él les dio una patada, apartándolos de su camino. Sabía que este era el punto en el que Clary se avergonzaría aun más, ya que por alguna razón era muy tímida. Era preciosa, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Decidió que se desharía él primero de sus bóxers, así, quizá, no se sintiera tan nerviosa. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y se los bajó, por un momento los dos se quedaron petrificados, mirándose el uno al otro. Al segundo siguiente, estaban el uno sobre el otro, besuqueándose con toda la pasión humanamente posible.

Muy lentamente- lo cual era difícil considerando cuán desesperado estaba Jace por ver a Clary desnuda a estas alturas- llevó sus manos hacia su espalda para desabrochar los enganches del sujetador, le bajó los tirantes por los brazos, y lo arrojó a través de la habitación. Lo siguiente fueron sus bragas, enganchó sus pulgares en el elástico y más lento de lo que él jamás pensó que fuera posible posible, las arrastró por sus piernas, sacándolas por sus pies.

Ya estaba. Ambos estaban desnudos.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Jace con cautela. Clary asintió, jamás había estado tan segura sobre algo.

Jace se puso encima de ella mirándola profundamente a los ojos. Se puso en posición. Solo unos segundos, eso fue todo lo que le tomó para estar dentro de ella. La embistió lenta y pausadamente. Rápidamente Clary comenzó a gemir. Su cara estaba llena de placer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos, Jace y Clary, se corrieran, y cuando lo hicieron, fue juntos. Sin embargo, esa solo fue la primera vez. Durante toda la noche follaron una y otra vez. Rápida y apasionadamente. Lenta y amorosamente. Lo hicieron de todas las maneras en las que pudieron pensar.

Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras Clary aun dormía, Jace estaba completamente despierto y mirándola. _Está tan hermosa cuando duerme,_ pensó. No podía creerlo, aquí estaba, desnudo, tendido en su cama, a lado de la chica que amaba. Y así es como quería estar para siempre. Sin importar lo que fuera.

* * *

Listo, una más, pero es que simplemente no pude resistirme. Especialmente cuando me di cuenta de que historias de este fandom, en español y 'M' son 7.

Muchas gracias a Yuliss por ser mi beta en esta historia :)

Espero que les guste y me dejen un review con su opinión x)

-Carolina


	2. Respuestas a reviews

**Importante**: Por favor a todas aquellas chicas que dejan reviews anónimos, dejen un correo o algo para contestar, porque de otra forma me es imposible. Graciasdenada :)

_Jack__:_ Sí y no. Esto es algo que la autora imagina que habría pasado si Simon no hubiera abierto la puerta, e interrumpido el momento. De hecho, esto está situado en el primer libro, así que supongo puedes reconocerlo, es cuando bajan del invernadero, en el cumpleaños de Clary, y están en la puerta teniendo un _momento,_ pero Simon apareció. Espero esto conteste tu pregunta :)

_Belem_: Gracias por leer y dejarme un review :D Espero que quieras decir algo bueno con eso.

_Selena Morgenstern_: Oww, muchas gracias :D La verdad es que en ingles pasa algo muy parecido, hay unos buenísimos, y otros no tanto, pero prometo seguir en busca de buenos fics para traducir :)

_Leslie_: Hola linda :) Si, muchas veces por el contexto de la historia, es más romántico usar unas palabras que otras, pero esto es una traducción, y yo no puedo ir cambiando palabras que usa la autora. De todas formas me alegra que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por dejar un review.

_Silvia_: Muchas gracias por el review :) Me hace feliz que lo disfrutas tanto, y sí, tengo unos más por ahí de este par, del mismo estilo, así que eres bienvenida :)

_Elisabet_: Jajaja, si, opino lo mismo, debería de haber sido así, pero que se le va a hacer. Todo esto es una traducción, pero gracias jeje. Y por tu review, deduzco que no haz leído el resto de la saga, así que te invito a hacerlo, es excelente. Gracias :)

_Andrea_: Hola :) No, es una traducción, la historia original esta en inglés, pero la traducción si es mía, esto no viene en el libro tal cual. Esto es cuando Clary y Jace bajan del invernadero en su cumpleaños, en el libro, Simon los interrumpe, pero aquí la autora juega con lo que podría haber pasado si Simon no hubiera aparecido. Espero contestar tu pregunta.

_Max_: Querida Max, esto solo es una historia alternativa, situada en la parte en la que Jace y Clary bajan del invernadero el día de su cumpleaños, la autora hace su versión de lo que podría haber pasado si Simon ni hubiera interrumpido. Pero originalmente los interrumpe y todo se va al traste. Espero haberlo explicado bien :)


End file.
